


Home

by kingofthecourt



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Second Person, Sebastian wears glasses, and likes to read in bed, cuddles and smooches, it's not bad i promise, the bae is just sad, unbeat'd btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofthecourt/pseuds/kingofthecourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is always full of surprises. Even after months of being married and living together it feels like there is always something new to discover about that guy. Especially one evening when you found out that the black haired male used to wear glasses and still needed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

It was nearly 10 PM as you stepped out of the shower and tried to rub your hair dry with a towel. Dressed in some loose sweatpants and an old, worn out shirt, your wet feet smacked across the wooden floor as you made your way over to your and your husband's bedroom.  
The room was barely lit, just the fireplace and a small lamp beside the bed was illuminating Sebastian's face as he was lying in the bed, back against the board and book in his hands.  
On his lap was Mr Smithers, your cat, curled up into a ball and purring softly. At his feet was Gilbert, your dog, who was resting peacefully with his head on his crossed legs.  
Leaning against the doorway with crossed arms and the towel around your neck, you couldn't help but smile.

How long has it been? Three months?  
Yeah, three months since you had had your wedding and the dark haired male had moved it.  
It wasn't always easy, seeing how had to get used to the feeling of being appreciated that had been lacking at home, how he yet had to get fully out of his shell and how his sleep schedule has yet to finally get used to yours. He told you once how he used to stay up until 5 AM and slept until 2 PM.  
But he tried, really. Sometimes he got up earlier than needed and watered some crops for you or fed the animals. And filled Mr Smithers' and Gilbert's water bowls.  
Sometimes he would make you coffee and some breakfast. 

It was honestly more than you ever wished for.

Feeling the gaze of someone on his body, he looked up with a smile. The dark haired male had been waiting for you to come out of the shower so you both could spend some time in bed together before deciding to finally rest.

In a non-sexual way of course!

“How long and why have you been standing there?” he asked, placing the book still open on his lap where it slightly leant against Mr Smithers.  
“Long enough. Just enjoying the view of my handsome husband,” you grinned as you uncrossed your arms and saw how he smiled back slightly bashfully.  
“Right back at you,” he replied with a slight huff, smile never leaving his face.  
Now laughing, you dropped the wet towel on the floor a few feet away from the bed and Sebastian gave you a pointy look.  
“I'll pick it up in the morning, no worries,” you said, practically reading his thoughts and kissed his cheek as you crawled into the bed you both shared.

He hummed as you planted the next kiss on his forehead after having pushed back his bangs. Tugging the blanket over you as well, you leant against your husband, head on shoulder, and snaked your arms around his waist.  
You enjoyed after a hard day on the farm just to cuddle up with your spouse, sometimes talking, sometimes just sitting in silence, listening to the crackling of the fire coming from the chimney that was right to the left of your bed. Mr Smithers and Gilbert usually moved to rest in from of the fireplace in the middle of the night. 

It was warm there and no human limbs could accidentally hit or kick them while they were asleep.

You had your eyes closed as you felt how Sebastian as well rested his head on top of yours. Couldn't help but smile, you sighed and buried your nose in his naked neck. 

This was heaven.  
Being able to spend your life with the person you loved the most, eating together and sharing a bed...  
Absolutely astonishing how one guy could change another guy's life so much and quickly.

It was peaceful until you heard your husband mutter under his breath and his shoulders moved, head lifting off of yours.  
Cracking one eye open, you watched how Sebastian brought the book closer to his face.  
Now curious, you lifted your own head and noticed how the other was squinting at the page in front of his, book now nearly touching his nose.  
It suddenly clicked.

“Seb. Are your eyes... y'know,” you asked, not sure how to word your question and saw how your spouse sighed heavily and closed the book after placing a bookmark inside.  
“Well, yeah. I have bad eyesight,” he admitted, slightly acting as if it was the worst thing one could have as a secret.  
“So, why do you not wear glasses or contacts?” you continued to softly talk and brushed the bangs on his right behind his ear. He once again sighed.  
“I used to. But there was a time where I constantly broke them. There was that one time Sam pestered me into trying to teach me how to skate. Remember how I used to always run up to the rails when I heard a train coming? I tripped a lot as a child. One day Demetrius got so mad because he and mum had to constantly buy me new glasses that I kinda stopped asking for new glasses? Yeah.”

You huffed slightly and narrowed your eyes. No wonder Sebastian had never really felt appreciated at home, living in the basement, no one taking his job as a programmer seriously and his step-father not really paying attention to him.  
That was _his old home_. He now lived with you and god forbid, if anyone tried to sass your spouse you would shove your scythe up their asshole. The blade first, of course.

Sitting up, you cupped his cheeks with your hands and turned his head softly so he would be facing you instead of having his gaze fixed on his lap.  
His whole face was twisted in sadness and disappointment. You hated it when he was upset.  
When Sebastian got upset, you got upset and there had been that one time you both just started to cry because one of you had been so upset about there not being any frozen pizza anymore.

You kissed the tip of his nose, then his cheeks before placing butterfly like kisses on his eyelids after he had relaxed in your hold.  
“Didn't they notice how you stopped wearing them?” You muttered your question softly and he once again sighed through his nose, head now placed against your collarbone as you started to run your finger through his soft black tresses.  
“Mum did. I just told her that my sight got better, 's all,” he mumbled in return and enjoyed your soft touches, how gently you kissed the top of his head before burying your nose in his hair, the soft breath tickling his scalp, and wrapping your arms around his body, reassuring him that you were there for him. 

“The first thing we'll to tomorrow after feeding the animals is getting you glasses,” you spoke quietly and heard him protest, telling him that it wasn't necessary for you to do. Farming comes first, he said.

“Nah, not even watering my crops will stop me from getting the bae the glasses he deserves!” you chuckled, one arm raised and fist waving at the ceiling while the other was resting on the small of his back. Sebastian joined the chuckling and buried his face fully in your shoulder, smiling from ear to ear.

He couldn't believe his luck. Who would've thought such a nice guy would move into Pelican Town?  
Someone he didn't feel anxious around, someone he could relax with, someone he could talk and joke around with.  
Sure, there was Sam. But this is a whole other thing.

He had found in you another best friend and lover. 

After befriending you, moving into Zuzu City suddenly had less appeal and the thought of living on a farm crossed his mind more that he had actually liked.  
But look at him now, married, settled down, living with his soulmate and the farm life.  
It wasn't bad. It was quite the opposite; it was wonderful.

 

`Sebastian had finally found his home.`

**Author's Note:**

> i don't like demetrius but i try my best to suppress it  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> sebastian is my muse, my flame.
> 
> visit me on deviantart and/or tumblr :^)


End file.
